Sternenglanz/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Nebelfuß *Eichhornschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Krähenfeder *Rußpelz (nicht namentlich) *Kleinwolke (nicht namentlich) *Blattpfote *Jacques (nicht namentlich) *Susan (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Scharfzahn *Schwarzstern Sonstige Orte *See-Territorium **Lager **Insel **Halbbrücke *Wald-Territorium **Hochland **Fluss ***FlussClan-Territorium **Zweibeinerbrücke **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Baumsägeort **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager *Wassernest der Sonne *Berge Tiere *Pferd *Maus *Fisch *Eichhörnchen *Fuchs *Schlange *Hund *Dachs *Vogel Heilmittel *Katzenminze Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SternenClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, Monster, Zweibeinernest, SchattenClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Mentor, Schüler, Ältester, Königin, Heiler *Zeit: Blattleere (nur im Deutschen), Sonnenhoch, Blattgrüne, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Mond *Redewendung: "Mäusegalle" (nur im Deutschen), "den Pelz anbehalten", "alter Fellball", "mäusehirnig sein", "Mäusehirn", "beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 59: Der Satzteil "'This is no good,' Squirrelflight grumbled (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Das nützt/bringt nichts', murrte Eichhornschweif, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Mäusegalle', schimpfte Eichhornschweif, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von Starlight) *Seite 59: Das Wort ganze vom Satz "(...) nicht das ganze Territorium (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 48 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 59: Der Satzrest "(...) up ahead." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 48 von Starlight) *Seite 59: Der Satz "On one side the land rose steeply to a ridge of hills." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Auf der einen Seite stieg das Land steil zu einer Hügelkette an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Auf der einen Seite lag eine schroffe Bergkette." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von Starlight) *Seite 60: "(...) den Berg hinaufgehen, (...)" - Statt Berg müsste es "Hügel" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hill ist (vgl. Seite 49 von Starlight) *Seite 60: Die Sätze "Please. I'm sick of wet feet." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Starlight) *Seite 60: Der Satzrest "(...) by heading up to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Starlight) *Seite 60: Der Satzrest "At least, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: Das Wort einige vom Satz "Einige von uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 61: "(...) ringelte die Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: Der Begriff "senior warrior" (zu Deutsch: älterer/erfahrener(er) Krieger) wird im Deutschen mit "ranghöherer Krieger" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: Der Satzteil "(...) und Federschweif (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: Der Satz "He wondered what it would be like when the Clans separated and he lost his easy friendship with Crowfeather and Tawnypelt." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: Der Satz "Would the empty place inside him go on growing forever?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Würde die leere Stelle/die Leere in ihm ewig weiterwachsen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wann würde die Leere in seinem Inneren endlich aufhören, sich auszubreiten?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: "(...) habe ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht (...)" - Statt Ewigkeiten müsste es "Monden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von moons ist (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 61: "(...) ein ordentliches Schläfchen vertragen." - Vor dem Wort Schäfchen müsste "langes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von good, long sleep ist (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 62: Eichhornschweifs Beschreibung (green eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 62: "(...) für ein humorloser alter Fellball." - Statt humorlos müsste es "rechthaberischer" oder "herrschsüchtiger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bossy ist (vgl. Seite 50 von Starlight) *Seite 62: "Sie hüpfte um ihn herum, (...)" - Statt hüpfte müsste es "flitzte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von whisked ist (vgl. Seite 51 von Starlight) *Seite 62: Der Satz "You don't give me the chance to forget." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du gibst mir keine Chance, das zu vergessen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 51 von Starlight) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...), though he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Starlight) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...), he asked himself, (...) or strength (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Starlight) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...) down from the ridge (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Starlight) *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "(...) where the other Clans had lived." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von Starlight) *Seite 63: Nebelfuß meint, der FlussClan würde nur fischen, indem er am Ufer oder auf Trittsteinen steht und nach den Fischen ausholt. Streifensterns Bestimmung zeigt jedoch, dass FlussClan-Katzen manchmal auch nach den Fischen tauchen und sie unterwasser fangen. *Seite 63: "Eichhornschweif schnurrte belustigt, (...)" - Statt schnurrte müsste es "schnaubte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von amused snort ist (vgl. Seite 52 von Starlight) *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "Surely (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von Starlight) *Seite 63: Der Satzteil "(...), without getting their feet trapped between the stones." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ohne ihre Füße/Pfoten zwischen den Steinen einzuklemmen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), um nicht auszurutschen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 52 von Starlight) *Seite 63: Der Satzteil "(...), her jaws were parted to drink in any scent (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihr Maul war geöffnet, um jeglichen Geruch einzuatmen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Breitbeinig stand sie da und sog prüfend die Luft ein, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von Starlight) *Seite 64: "(...), die Zweibeinerbrücke hatte (...)" - Statt Zweibeinerbrücke müsste es "Zweibeiner-Halbbrücke" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg half-bridge ist (vgl. Seite 53 von Starlight) *Seite 64: Der Satzteil "(...) Brambleclaw heard another sound above the gentle lapping of waves on the shore: the gurgle of running water." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) hörte Brombeerkralle ein neues Geräusch unter dem sanften Aufschlagen der Wellen: das Plätschern fließenden Wassers.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) hörte Brombeerkralle ein neues Geräusch unter dem sanften Aufschlagen der Wellen und dem Plätschern des Wassers." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von Starlight) *Seite 65: Der Satzteil "(...), a silver flash that sent ripples spiraling out as it touched the surface of the water." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ein silberner Blitz, der spiralenförmige Wellen aussandte, als er die Oberfläche des Wassers berührte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), der wie ein silbriger Blitz zwischen spiralförmigen Wellen an der Wasseroberfläche auftauchte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 54 von Starlight) *Seite 66: "(...), miaute Krähenfeder ausdruckslos." - Statt ausdruckslos müsste es "plötzlich" oder "unerwartet" heißen, da im Original die Rede von abruptly ist (vgl. Seite 54 von Starlight) *Seite 66: "Nebelfuß schnurrte mitfühlend." - Statt schnurrte müsste es "murmelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a sympathetic murmur ist (vgl. Seite 55 von Starlight) *Seite 66: "Sie ließ (...)" - Vor dem Wort sie müsste "stattdessen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von instead ist (vgl. Seite 55 von Starlight) *Seite 66: "(...), die sich auf Frischbeute konzentrierten, (...)" - Statt auf Frischbeute müsste es "auf die Jagd" oder "aufs Jagen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von intent on hunting ist (vgl. Seite 55 von Starlight) *Seite 66: "(...), leichte Beute für jeden Fuchs." - Statt jeden müsste es "einen hungrigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for a hungry fox ist (vgl. Seite 55 von Starlight) *Seite 67: Der Satzrest "(...) or Twolegs (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von Starlight) *Seite 67: Das Wort "skeptischen" vom Satz "(...) einen skeptischen Blick (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 56 von Starlight) *Seite 67: "Brombeerkralle zuckte peinlich berührt zusammen." - Statt zuckte (...) zusammen müsste es "wand sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von squirmed ist (vgl. Seite 56 von Starlight) *Seite 68: Der Satzrest "(...), because I won't believe you." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 57 von Starlight) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...), and now that they were closer, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 58 von Starlight) *Seite 69: "(...) und eine Landschaft aus (...)" - Vor dem Wort Landschaft müsste "nicht wiederzuerkennende" stehen, da im Original die Rede von unrecognizable ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Starlight) *Seite 69: "(...) aus Schlamm und Wurzeln hinterlassen (...)" - Statt Wurzeln müsste es "Furchen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ruts ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Starlight) *Seite 69: Der Satzteil "(...), in der keine Katze mehr leben konnte." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 69-70: Der Satzrest "(...) with her paws braced against the ground and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 58 von Starlight) *Seite 70: "(...) und schien das gleiche Bild der Zerstörung vor Augen zu haben." - Nach dem Wort Zerstörung müsste "ihres Zuhauses" stehen, da im Original die Rede von their home being destroyed ist (vgl. Seite 58 von Starlight) *Seite 70: Der Satz "There's no need to lose your fur over it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kein Grund, deshalb (euren) Pelz zu verlieren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kein Grund, sich deshalb den Pelz zu raufen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 70: Der Satzrest "Look - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 70: Der Satzrest "(...) faint and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 71: "(...), dass Eichhornschweif nach rechts auf die Halbbrücke (...)" - Statt nach rechts müsste es "direkt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von right out onto ist und ansonsten der Aufbau des Ortes keinen Sinn ergibt (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 72: Der Satz "Mistyfoot shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nebelfuß zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nebelfuß ließ sich nicht beeindrucken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von Starlight) *Seite 72: Der Satzrest "(...) with her tail raised (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 61 von Starlight) *Seite 73: "(...) und versuchte, sich nicht zu ärgern, als (...)" - Statt sich nicht zu ärgern müsste es "sich nicht aufmüpfig zu fühlen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tried not to feel mutinous ist (vgl. Seite 59 von Starlight) *Seite 73: "(...), dass er sich am meisten über sich selbst ärgerte, weil (...)" - Statt sich am meisten über sich selbst ärgerte müsste es "am meisten verlegen/beschämt darüber war" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he was mostly feeling embarrassed ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Starlight) *Seite 74: "(...) und warf lange Schatten auf ihren Weg." - Statt lange müsste es "dunkle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dark ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Starlight) *Seite 74: "(...) nur wenige verkrüppelte Kiefern wuchsen." - Statt Kiefern müsste es "Bäume" heißen, da im Original die Rede von trees ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Starlight) *Seite 74: "Bernsteinpelz' Schwanzspitze zuckte." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Starlight) *Seite 75: "(...), um auch neugierige Füchse zu entmutigen." - Statt neugierige müsste es "die neugierigsten (unter den)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von most curious ist (vgl. Seite 63 von Starlight) *Seite 75: Der Satzrest "(...) of silver." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 63 von Starlight) *Seite 75: Der Satzrest "(...) of some of the (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 64 von Starlight) *Seite 76: "(...) für den SchattenClan finden." - Statt den SchattenClan müsste es "für ein/das SchattenClan-Lager" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for a ShadowClan camp ist (vgl. Seite 64 von Starlight) *Seite 77: "Fremde Katzen!" - Statt fremde müsste es "andere/weitere" heißen, da im Original die Rede von more cats ist (vgl. Seite 66 von Starlight) *Seite 77: "(...) in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren." - Statt aus der sie gekommen waren müsste es "in die sie gegangen waren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in the direction they had been going ist (vgl. Seite 66 von Starlight) *Seite 77: Der Satz "Up ahead." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Vor uns.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Da oben." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von Starlight) *Seite 79: Der Satzrest "(...) a supply of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 67 von Starlight) *Seite 79: "(...) hinter einem Büschel stacheliger Zweibeinerpflanzen (...)" - Statt stacheliger müsste es "stoppeliger" oder "kratziger" heißen, da im Original die Rede von whiskery ist (vgl. Seite 67 von Starlight) *Seite 79: Der Satz "At first Brambleclaw couldn't see her in the fast-gathering darkness." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle konnte sie in der schnell zunehmenden Dunkelheit zuerst nicht ausmachen/sehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das plötzlich auftauchende Licht in der Dunkelheit hatte Brombeerkralle zunächst geblendet." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von Starlight) *Seite 80: "(...), hatte ein ziemlich zerfetztes Ohr, (...)" - Statt ziemlich zerfetzt müsste es "zackenförmig/zackig eingerissenes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von one ear that was torn jaggedly ist (vgl. Seite 68 von Starlight) *Seite 80: "Unter lautem Gejaule (...)" - Statt lautem müsste es "wütendem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von yowl of rage ist (vgl. Seite 68 von Starlight) *Seite 80: "(...) beide zu schwach und ausgezehrt, um (...)" - Statt schwach und ausgezehrt müsste es "dünn/dürr und erschöpft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von thin and tired ist (vgl. Seite 69 von Starlight) *Seite 80: "(...) kräftigen und kampfeslustigen (...)" - Vor dem Wort und müsste "wohlgenährten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von wellfed ist (vgl. Seite 69 von Starlight) *Seite 81: "(...) er trommelte seinem Gegner energisch mit (...)" - Statt energisch müsste es "vergebens" heißen, da im Original die Rede von vainly ist (vgl. Seite 69 von Starlight) *Seite 81: "Im selben Moment ließ (...)" - Statt im selben Moment müsste es "direkt dahinter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von just beyond ist (vgl. Seite 69 von Starlight) *Seite 81: Der Zweibeiner wird als "es" bezeichnet. *Seite 81: "(...), dass Eichhornschweif ihm dicht auf den Pfoten folgte, schoss (...)" - Statt ihm dicht (...) folgte müsste es "auf den Pfoten war" heißen, da im Original die Rede von was on her paws ist (vgl. Seite 70 von Starlight) *Seite 82: Der Satzrest "(...) scorching him from ears to tail-tip." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 70 von Starlight) *Seite 82: "(...) war streng." - Statt streng müsste es "hart" oder "bissig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tart ist (vgl. Seite 70 von Starlight) *Seite 82: "(...), fuhr Nebelfuß ungerührt fort." - Statt ungerührt müsste es "bissig" oder "ätzend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von caustically ist (vgl. Seite 70 von Starlight) *Seite 82: Der Satzrest "(...) in strange woods, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 70 von Starlight) *Seite 82: Der Satzrest "(...) gave (...) a sympathetic glance and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Starlight) *Seite 73: Der Satz "Brambleclaw shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle antwortete nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von Starlight) *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "(...) between the rocks, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 3 Kategorie:Verweise